Echoes of Love
by Selenophelia
Summary: When Fleur and Bill announce their engagement more than Molly is just unhappy about it. For Molly it means mushmouth is a member of the family; for Ron, it means something vastly different.


**A/N: This is a one shot that was inspired by a song when I was watching GoF. I love the idea of these two together for some reason and thought I would dip my toes into the water of it, see how it goes. For the time being it is a one shot but this might develop into more sooner or later, who knows. I have a ton on my plate right now, with fic ideas coming out of the wazoo so please bear with me while I do some of the smaller ideas. I am not giving up on Dance of Darkness just am struggling with where to go now.**

 **As always read and review my lovelies 3**

 **xoxoxo**

 **Selenophelia**

 **March 12th 1999**

It was a bit of a shock to the system honestly. He was still so bloody embarrassed, he felt like he could not seem to look anyone in the eye any more. Everyone was giving him shit and he didn't know what to do. His brother Bill was engaged to her, Fleur. Even thinking about it made his ears turn red. He knew that they had been together for a while, that Bill had been thinking about it, but the war had gotten in the way. He still remembered with perfect clarity the smell of her hair and the feel of her hand on his.

He had to get her off his mind, and as he paced the garden he could not seem to calm himself down. He had made a promise to Hermione, he was going to try and make them into something when they finished school, but as he looked through the window of his family home to see her there, shining among them all, the blonde amongst the red. He sighed and made his way out of the garden. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this, pretending to be happy for them. He still felt it all, he heard her voice in his ear still, her skin against his. He could still hear his name on her lips, the soft sounds she made.

Shaking his head he stepped out of the garden and moved into the field and then into the dell. The sun was going down, casting lights over the woods around him. It made flowers look like beasts and reflected light off the red hair of the boy. He sad down on a stump and looked out at the lake that they used to swim in, back in the simpler times. He had no idea how long he had been there, but it was dark enough that he could barely see the moon reflecting off the blonde hair that came towards him.

He stood and turned his back to her, walking away quickly. "Ron, please, you must wait." Her English had gotten much better of the years, and as he turned to look at Fleur. He stopped for a moment, still take aback by her beauty, but he knew that the person that lay inside was still just as cold as she had been the night they had slept together. He scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not too sure that I must. You see, you never even talked to me, you just slept with me and then go off and get engaged to my brother. You say all this- this crap and then you act as if it never bloody well happened. Life isn't like that Fleur. Yo-you act as if this world just revolves around you, like this is some game! " He wasn't ready to just let this go, to let her go. Running a hand through his recently cut hair, Ron puffed out some air to try and calm down. He couldn't keep this up, he had to stop being so damn angry, she had made her choice.

"Ron, you do not know how hard zis is for me." The blonde said softly, her head down. He glared at her and shook his head.

"Blondie, you cannot begin to comprehend how hard it is for me to be in love with my brother's fiance. You broke it off once, to be with me. You broke it off for the war you told him, and then you chose him. " He reached out, his hand pulling her closer, so her face was in the moonlight, silver shining in her tears. He wanted to keep ranting to give her the brunt of his anger, but when she looked at that he never could stay angry. Closing his eyes he let her go and stepped away from her, pain etched on his face. "Just go, Fleur. " Ron couldn't keep looking at her, he knew that it was stupid, but it just hurt him so much to do this. He loved his brother, but he loved this woman too. He should have told Bill, he should have tried to fight for the woman, but that was never going to happen now.

He heard a soft cry and he turned his head to look back at her seeing soft tears that fell from her face was harder than he could have ever imagined, but even if he loved her, she was not his; she never had been. [b]"What we had, was good Fluer, while it lasted. You don't love me. You love my brother. I can't keep doing this to myself, I can-" He sighed and closed his eyes before reaching out to take her hand in his. "I can't keep being selfish and demanding that you choose. You already have, and I cannot hate you for what you did. You made your choice, and now we both have to deal with the consequences." He let her hand go, trying to not be angry at the weeping angel before him. It was not easy though.

She lifted her head and Ron had to fight the urge to kiss her. Theirs had been a romance that had not been an easy one, but it had been everything to him. The war had hurt them all so much, and he thought that theirs would be balm to soothe his aching soul, still broken and damaged from the onslaught of carrying the horcrux. He had been wrong and now all he wanted was to be away from this place. They had not even had a kiss goodbye. She had just plainly told him that she had decided to marry Bill and things were supposed to be over.

[b]"I love you, Fleur, but I love my brother more. You are engaged to him, and until that changes, this will be the last time we are alone together. I cannot trust myself with you. " He let go of her hand and stepped away, only to feel the small hand on his own, he felt her body against his once more and his arms found their way around her of their own accord. He sighed and kissed her head softly before rubbing her neck so she would look up at him. He was going to tell her goodbye but her lips met his and Ron was lost. He knew that when she kissed him he was always as lost to her as he had been the night that started it all.


End file.
